


The Kurosawas and the Kazunos

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Belly Rubs, Chubby Dia, Chubby!Leah, Chubby!Sarah, ChubbyRuby, F/F, Making Out, Mild Stuffing, Vacation, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Kurosawa sisters are visiting the Kazuno's for winter break. It's to be a few weeks of eating and enjoying themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

Dia and Ruby Kurosawa were invited to be with the Kazuno family for winter break. Their plane arrived, and they were currently on their way to the Kazuno café/home. They were excited to see their friends for the next few weeks. It was also a chance to get away from their fellow members of aqours. They loved their friends, but they all kept getting fatter, and maybe some time away will help the sibling duo slim, if only a bit. This trip would prove to have the opposite effect on the pair.

Dia was apple-shaped, and weighing around 230lbs, had a decent-sized belly, when she was sitting down, it took up space on her lap. Dia’s bust was fairly well-sized, and it lightly rested on her belly. Her lower half was as soft as her belly, but with less flab. Her arms were laden with flab and were a little droopy. Her face was full and squishy, with full cheeks and a second chin was on its way. Her coat was fairly thick, given the cold of Hakodate being particularly cold this year. Her jeans were a little tight but did their job. 

Ruby was kind of just a butter-ball, weighing around 190lbs. She had her fat distributed fairly evenly around her. Her belly wasn’t as big as Dia’s, but was still insanely cute to Dia, as well as other members of aqours. Her lower half wasn’t much to write home about, but her thighs touched in most instances. Her face was pretty full, and the rest of her was just a little chubby, but you might not notice right away.

They arrived at the café, and upon entering, were greeted by Sarah and Leah Kazuno.

“Welc-Oh, hello you two! Leah! They’re here!” Sarah said, wrapped up in her maid uniform. Sarah was big, weighing around 270lbs, she was very clearly an apple shape. Her belly was large and double-rolled, her apron looking rather strained behind her back. Though that was also because her bust was also rather large, straining the top part of the apron too. Her lower half was rather sizable, but rather modest compared to her upper half. Still, her thighs were large and thick, as was her butt. Her face was very full, having a second chin and adorable chubby cheeks. Sarah eyed the two…they seemed too thin for the winter, even Sarah wasn’t done putting on her winter weight. She’d have to help them along. 

Leah walked in, also in her tight looking maid costume. She had a small smile, a rarity for her, excited to see Ruby, her girlfriend. She weighed 220lbs, and, similar to her girlfriend, it was distributed fairly evenly. Her body was basically the same as Ruby, but a little thicker. Her maid uniform strained against her body. Once she saw the duo, she was a little disappointed, they clearly weren’t prepared for the harsh winter. They wouldn’t survive like that, so she’d help Ruby get to a “acceptable degree” of fat. 

“What the heck do you two think you’re doing?” Leah said, a little angry.

“Huh? You and Sarah-san invited us to- “Ruby said but was cut off by Leah.

“Not that, I mean this!” Leah said, putting her hand on Ruby’s tummy, “You can’t survive winter like this, come with me!” Leah dragged Ruby toward a table In the café, which was empty at 8pm, since they closed up for the night. She sat her down, and then moved to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Sarah and Dia were talking with each other. 

“Sorry about Leah’s forcefulness…but she is right Dia-san, you and Ruby-chan need to put some extra weight on.” This was only partially true, both Dia and Ruby were fairly bulky, but Sarah wanted to see them…bigger. Leah had her own reasons for plumping up Ruby, but Sarah wanted to Dia get fatter, see her flab jiggle with more and more softness. Sarah wants Dia to-

“Oh, I don’t know, we’re already pretty bulky…” Dia said bashfully. She actually wasn’t totally opposed to being bigger, and seeing Sarah so fat was…cute. Sarah had decided to close for the day and undid the straps on her apron. As she did, her belly and boobs surged outward, jiggling wildly. Dia could hardly contain herself, seeing someone like Sarah let her pudge like that was so…captivating…  
“Ah, that’s better,” Sarah said, sighing in relief. Having to tie her apron around her big body was beginning to be a pain. Normally this was around the time in the winter where Sarah would stop doing her Apron up, as she fattened up for the season, but she was behind her normal growth rate, so she figured she would. She might’ve been wrong though, she’s lucky her straps didn’t blow off her back. She could tell Dia enjoyed seeing that happen, and Sarah had to hide her smile.

Leah had finished her small feast for Ruby, which included a wide variety of foods, some healthier than others.

“Eat, Ruby,” Leah commanded. She sat down across from Ruby, also undoing her apron straps. 

“Um…Ok!” And Ruby started to eat everything Leah threw at her. From taiyaki to donburi, there was a lot of food. Yet, Ruby was determined to eat it all. As she got closer to finishing off the food, however, she was running out of room. Her stomach was starting to get bloated from the intake. 

“I’m getting full, Leah,” Ruby said, “I don’t think I can eat anymore…”

“No, you can, here,” and Leah moved over next to Ruby and started rubbing her tummy. It was pretty taught, but it still elicited some burps from Ruby. It gave her enough room to finish off what was left. Though now she was pretty stuffed.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Ruby?” Leah asked. Ruby looked very cute to her right now, with her stuffed belly sticking out from under her shirt, and Ruby looking happy. Leah continued to rub Ruby’s belly, which Ruby greatly appreciated.

“Yeah! It was really-“ Ruby burped, “really good! Thanks, Leah!” Ruby said. 

“Good, because to survive here, you’re going to need some more fat on you…so we’re going to have to fatten you up some…and I’m not done with putting on my weight either…” Leah said.

“So we can feed each other together! That’s fun!” 

“Uh…yeah, I suppose…” Leah didn’t really get it, this was a necessary part of winter, but Ruby seemed happy, so she couldn’t complain. 

Sarah had dragged Dia off to her room to help set up futons and such. Dia would room with Sarah, and Ruby with Leah. Dia decided to change into her nightwear, and Sarah got a full view of Dia’s body.

“My, my, Dia, you’re so big…” Sarah said, grabbing Dia’s belly from behind, “Your belly is so soft and squishy…” Sarah groped around some more, which Dia, while still a little shocked at Sarah’s actions, was getting into., “But you know…it’d be softer and squishier if you just fattened up…imagine you at 300lbs Dia, so big and fat…” Sarah continued, sounding very turned on by the thought.  


“Mmm…yes Sarah, I can see it…but I also see you…” Dia said, loosening Sarah’s hold and turning around, “I see you just as big, if not bigger then that…” and then Dia leaned in for a kiss, which Sarah happily accepted. It was a slow and sensual kiss, their chubby cheeks rubbing up against each other, along with the rest of their bodies, once they parted, Dia realized she was still only in her bra and panties.

“Um…can I put on my night wear now?”

“Huh? Oh! Yes, sorry! I guess we got a little carried away…” Sarah said, groping Dia’s belly one last time before letting go, “I should change too,” Sarah walked over to her dresser, grabbing her lounge wear, disrobing herself. Dia marveled at the size of Sarah, she looked so big, her back had a lot of fat stored up, and her butt was huge. Dia put her night wear on, and Sarah put hers on. Then their stomachs rumbled. 

“Now then, Dia, let’s get you fattened up.” As both walked, well, Sarah waddled, over to the kitchen. It was going to be an interesting winter break for all of them.


	2. The SarahDia Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Dia get intimate after Dia's pants bust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the explicit rating really shows up

A week into the break, and things were going well for everyone, Dia and Sarah were constantly eating and making out with each other, and Sarah’s bed had suffered greatly as a result. They were both getting bulkier and fatter by the day.

A normal occurrence today, Dia and Sarah were sitting in the table in the kitchen, away from Ruby and Leah. Both had an incredible amount of food laid out before them. Dia had more on her side then Sarah, but that wasn’t saying much, since Sarah had enough food for a small family. They were actually almost done with their third feast for the day. The third feast out of seven total, it was only 11am. 

“Sho, Dia,” Sarah said between bites, “How is everyone else in aqours doing?” Sarah said, taking a bite out of the fried chicken leg she was holding.

“Well,” Dia said, pausing her eating to get her facts together, “Riko-san and Mari-san are very happy together. They seem really close and intimate. They’re also both very fat, no thanks to Mari-san. Her maids and luxury comfort have made them huge, both of them broke 280 last I heard. Though with break, they’ll no doubt break 300.” Sarah smiled at this, hearing about how fat her fellow idols have become is invigorating, “Um…Kanan-san and You-san are massive, ever since the summer, they both have become very lazy, and have only become fatter. Last I heard they were both hovering around 350 pounds,” Sarah couldn’t imagine having all these cute fat idols around, it’d be impossible to focus with all the poundage going around, “and Yoshiko-san and Hanamaru-san are just massive for girls their height, Yoshiko-san especially. Hanamaru-san must be quite the influence…” 

“Hmm…I-I see…” Sarah said, trying hide her lust, “a-and what about Chika-san?”

“Chika-san is…well, she hangs out with You-san and Kanan-san a lot, if that answers your question.” 

“I see, so she’s quite fat herself…” Sarah started to eat faster, as a way to hide just how aroused she was. 

“Yes, she is, her already lazy-like nature has been amplified ever since You-san and Kanan-san became so lazy,” Dia noticed how much Sarah was enjoying hearing about her fellow aqours members.  
Mostly because of the nose-bleed. Smiling, Dia went back to devouring her own food, not letting a single crumb escape. She remembered that she was wearing the pants she initially came in, and they were already pretty tight on her…almost as if the thought was a switch, a popping sound rang out, followed by the sound of a button hitting the floor. Dia sighed in relief and then realized what had just happened. Both girls stopped eating. Sarah merely stared on in awe, some drool hanging out her mouth. If she wasn’t turned on before, she certainly was now. Dia was also fairly turned on at the moment, the thought of her bursting another button was enticing to her, and that button up shirt she bought earlier this week but wasn’t wearing at the moment was only getting smaller on her.

“My room, now.” They both rush off to Sarah’s room, ignoring that dull pain from being full. They both get onto Sarah’s bed and start undressing each other. Down to just their undergarments, Dia starts making out with Sarah, who returns in full. 

“You’re getting so big already, Dia…it’s so good…” Sarah said, unable to control herself, going for Dia’s belly, “Is that a second roll forming? Good Dia…keep it up…”

“Sarah…look at you, so fat already…I can only imagine…” Dia went for Sarah’s breasts, “These are the size of your head, and they’re only going to get bigger…” Dia went in for a second kiss, groping Sarah’s boobs, which elicited a moan of pleasure from the bigger girl, “I mean look at you, so fat…so cute…your belly is soft and big…I can’t…” Dia started to move her head down to Sarah’s bare belly, kissing all the way down. Now making out with Sarah’s belly, and Sarah loved it. Patting Dia’s head in approval, Sarah moaned at the action, before grabbing Dia’s head.

“Now it’s my turn, Dia…” Sarah started to sit up, and Dia moving back so she was now lying down. Sarah started to kiss Dia, feeling her up and down while doing so, moving to her belly to rub it and jiggle it, which was more challenging then she realized it would be, given how fat both of them were. They were squishing together and it was getting rather hot in the room, “Look at yourself Dia, so chubby and cute, it’s so amazing watching you grow into such a fat and lethargic girl…when you busted your pants, it was so beautiful seeing your belly jiggle and shake with relief and freedom…I’m surprised we’re not doing this on the kitchen floor to be honest…” Sarah said with so much arousal in her voice.  
One thing both didn’t hear was Sarah’s bed creaking and shaking at the weight it was holding. Both girls combined weighed over 500lbs, and with how excited they were, it was no surprise. They kept going for a while, and it was pretty loud. Then there was a knock at the door. Both girls froze.

“Can you two stop!? You’re so loud! God, let me and Ruby live in peace!” Leah said, looking angry. After walking away, she hoped she killed the mood successfully. Sarah and Dia then scrambled off of each other and cooled off. They were both pretty tired, and sweaty. After some regaining of breath and spent some time relaxing, recovering some from their activity.

“Want to go take a bath, Dia?” 

“Can we both fit in the tub?” 

“Um…we can try…” Sarah said. 

It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to fit in, though there wasn’t much water in the tub.

“Ahh…so warm, right Dia?” Sarah said, looking at her tired girlfriend, who was too busy relaxing to answer her. 

“…Eh? Oh, yes Sarah.” Their food from the feast had digested, and their bellies had softened up, giving their bellies a flabbier appearance, “Mmm…it’s almost time for the fourth feast…” 

“Is it? Oh, yes, it is…well, we can delay it some, right?” 

“No, we can’t, I’m really hungry…” Dia said, stepping out of the tub, “Come on.”

“Right, right, you have to get bigger, Dia…I’ll make sure you get an extra portion or 4…” Sarah said, being helped out by Dia.

“And I must encourage you too, Sarah…” Dia said, pulling Sarah’s fat and wet body towards hers, “to eat as much as you can…” to which Sarah responded by kissing Dia and groping her growing butt. To  
which Dia yelped in surprise and then laughed it off. They had to dry off first and then put on their lounge wear.

“Dia, put on that button-up,” Sarah commanded. Dia tilted her head before the light bulb went off and she eagerly nodded, grabbing it. It looked fit to burst. 

There was still 2 weeks of winter break left, 2 weeks of growing for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The RubyLeah part

“Hey Leah?” Ruby asked. She was currently laying on Leah’s bed, wearing an ill-fitting top that did fit her like 40 pounds ago. Her sweatpants were also feeling a little tight. Two weeks into the vacation, and the pair was pretty big, each weighing around 250. Leah had been feeding Ruby, with Ruby occasionally feeding Leah. 

“Mmm? What is it Ruby?” Leah asked, and she was wearing similar set of clothes to Ruby, but more fitting. Her winter wardrobe was prepared for Leah’s bulk. 

“I think we need to go clothes shopping; nothing fits me anymore.”

“Ah, yeah, you don’t have any winter sized clothes…ok, sure.” Leah handed Ruby some of her clothes which would fit her better. Ruby went to go let Dia and Sarah know, while Leah was getting ready to head out.

“Sis, Leah and I are going clothes shopping!” Ruby poked her head into Sarah’s room, which doubled as Dia’s room currently. She found the older pair stuffing themselves with various foods. Dia was wearing a pair of Sarah’s sweatpants that were starting to feel tight on her, and no top, just her bra. Sarah was wearing her lounge wear, her belly on full display, as her sweater was rolled up.

“Ah, Woby!” Dia said, mouth full, “Pleashe get me some tops! My clotshes don’t really fit me.”

“Ok!” Ruby nodded and moved toward Leah, so she could get ready herself. Sarah hefted herself up after the pair. They were about to head out when Sarah stopped them. 

“Ruby-chan! Make sure you buy Dia some button-ups! And make sure they’re a few sizes too small for her…” Sarah whispered to Ruby, some mild arousal in her voice from the thought of Dia bursting more clothes. Leah audibly sighed, and Ruby was just confused. 

“Sis…please stop being so horny…Dia-san needs clothes…” Leah said, she remembers when they met aqours for the first time and had to do everything to prevent her sister from dying. 

“Does she? Hmm…” Sarah said, rubbing her big belly. Sarah was imagining Dia not wearing anything, and then that led to imagining Sarah not wearing anything, and that meant better making out. Sarah liked that, she really liked that. All of their fat just squishing against each other, Dia and Sarah feeling each other up, making-out…

“God sis, please think rationally for five minutes…” Leah said, “Ignore her Ruby, let’s go…” and the pair sneaked out while Sarah’s lewd thoughts kept her occupied. They made their way to the department store with relative ease, but their fat made the walk a bit tiring. 

“So, what do you want to look at first?” Leah asked Ruby, who was thinking. 

“Um…how about sweaters?” Ruby proposed, and Leah went in that direction, “Do they have our sizes?”

“Of course, look around you Ruby,” Leah motioned to the various shoppers, most them were rather…plush, “In Hakodate, everyone bulks up for the winter, especially when it gets to be really cold like this.”

“I…see,” Ruby said, before going around to look at various sweaters. She picked out a few that she found cute, and Leah helped with commenting on how it actually looked on Ruby. Some were decidedly not Ruby’s size; her size would sometimes cause the shirt to roll up. Once new clothes for Ruby were chosen, including a couple pairs of pants. Then came time to grab some tops for Dia, they grabbed some sweaters for her, and, because Sarah’s libido wouldn’t allow them not to, they bought a button-up for Dia, albeit reluctantly. Also, some sweatpants and jeans, the latter also at Sarah’s request.  
After paying, and making they’re way back to the Kazuno household, Ruby and Leah were able to reward themselves for a successful mission. Though there was an annoying creaking sound that could be heard throughout the entire home, and pretty audibly too. Sarah forgot to shut her door. 

“MMM! DIA! LOOK AT YOU!” Sarah practically yelled in pleasure. Dia was currently being stuffed while Sarah was feeding her and feeling all around her, “SO FAT AND FLUFFY, BUT NOT ENOUGH, YOU NEED MORE!” Leah felt like cutting her ears off, and Ruby was a tad confused. Leah decided it would be best to cover Ruby’s ears. 

“Sarah, look at you…ugh…so big and thick!” Dia said, also in pleasure, but at least knew how to keep her voice down, “I need you bigger too…” 

“Ugh…kill me,” Leah said, sneaking up to Sarah’s door to close it, which was kind of hard when your covering your girlfriend’s ears, but wasn’t impossible. She successfully closed the door on them, which at least suppressed the sound a little better. Sarah could still be heard from the kitchen. 

Regardless, Ruby and Leah sat down at the nearest table to do some what would be considered feasting by normal people but was a pretty normal lunch for the pair at this point. They were pretty hungry, walking to and from the department store was pretty tiring, and they were rewarding themselves for their efforts. Leah’s sweater was slowly rolling up, as her belly slowly protruded outwards. Trying to drown out their sisters sexual activities, they had music playing. 

After filling up, and some burping from rubbing each other’s bellies, Ruby and Leah proceeded to their room, where Leah and Ruby cuddled up, and Ruby was playing with Leah’s cute belly. 

“It’s so cute and jiggly, Leah!” Ruby said, shaking Leah’s belly. Leah was embarrassed by it.

“I-Is it? Stop being weird Ruby. It’s an essential part of winter here. We’re just making sure we don’t freeze to death.”

“…Um…right…” Ruby said, not really buying it. When the pair noticed that the sounds coming from Sarah’s room had stopped. Leah sighed in relief. Then Sarah and Dia walked out, both in minimum clothing and fairly sweaty. Both of them had become huge since the Kurosawas arrived. Sarah no doubt making sure Dia grew as fat as possible while she was here. 

“Ah…Dia, look…Sarah said, pointing at the department store bags, “they came back…” Sarah shifted through the bags, and found the button ups. Her eyes wide, she holds up the shirt to Dia, who also goes wide-eyed. 

“Good…we had run out…” Dia said, “But I know you’re hungry Sarah, and I am too, we ran out of food in there a while ago…” 

“Mmm, yeah you’re right…” and the pair had grabbed enough food for a family of 5, and sat down, and began devouring it.

“Good god…” Leah said, observing the couple, “they’re practically inhaling it.”

“It’s almost creepy….” Ruby said. 

“Yeah, we’re not like, are we?”

“Definitely not.” They were.


	4. The end of the break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kurosawas have to leave as break ends.

The last few days of this vacation had arrived, and it was pretty obvious all 4 of them knew it. They had all grown a lot over the break, and it really showed. Especially on Dia and Sarah, having routinely stuffed themselves throughout the break.

Sarah, who originally weighed 270lbs at the start, now was clocking in at 330lbs. She looked enormous, her belly was massive, being double rolled and hung over her waist. Her lower half had evened out with her upper, now having a big butt and tremendous thighs. Her arms were thick and large, not really able to sit at her sides. Her boobs were bigger than her head, and were starting to droop, and rest on her belly. Her face was very full, and had a definite double chin, as well as a fat neck roll, which almost made it look like she had no neck. Sarah was currently having fourth breakfast with Dia, and was wearing an ill-fitting sweater, and not much else. 

Dia, who arrived at a “measly” 230lbs, now weighed around 300lbs. She too had become rather enormous. Her belly, now double rolled, it took over her lap, and was incredibly soft. Sarah had been pampering Dia a lot, and it showed. Dia’s legs were thick and fat, her butt had become rather large, now an object of Sarah’s desires when they engaged in their activities. Her breasts had become rather large, none of her bras able to contain it. Her arms were similar to Sarah’s, being large and not really able to rest at her sides anymore. While eating her fourth breakfast, she wore a button-up that was clearly too small, at Sarah’s request. It had a few buttons missing, and her belly fat poked through any visible parts. She was also wearing sweatpants which were fitting and uncomfortable. There was an audible pop of buttons, which turned on the both of them, but the food was more important at the moment. There was some audible shivers and heavier breathing after the popping.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the closed café, were an equally large, but not as tall pair, were Leah and Ruby. Who were doing something similar this morning, eating third breakfast.  
Leah had gained around 40 pounds, going from 220lbs to 260lbs. Her well-rounded shape had become more pear-shaped, giving her a rather large butt. Her belly was still sizable, taking up most of her lap. Her thighs had exploded with those 40 pounds, making her need 2 chairs to sit comfortably. She was wearing an ill-fitting button-up, but it was left un-buttoned, as that was, surprisingly, more comfortable. Along with her undergarments, were a comfortable skirt that fit her fine, with stockings to match. Normally, Leah stopped her “hibernation” gain at around 230, maybe 240, but she supposed Ruby being here affected her gain.

Ruby, who came to Hakodate at 190lbs, had gained 60 pounds, now coming in at 250lbs. She, unlike her girlfriend, retained her well-rounded shape. So, she simply looked like an even bigger version of herself. Her belly rolled over her pants, and her lower-half was plump and round. She was just round all over. She was wearing a t-shirt that rolled up her belly and a pair of sweatpants that were incredibly comfy. 

“I’m gonna miss this…” Ruby said between bites.

“Me too, Ruby…though I won’t miss our sisters…” Leah said, noticing that Dia and Sarah had just finished up, and were now rushing to Sarah’s room, each disrobing as they waddled over to her room. 

Then came the noises. Oh god, the noises. 

“So, what are they doing in there, anyway?” Ruby said, inhaling a whole cinnamon roll. 

“Um…they’re…” Leah was desperate to think of something to protect Ruby’s innocence.

“Oh! Are they jumping on Sarah’s bed!?” Ruby said, somehow not understanding that if they were, their bed would’ve broken several times over given their size.

“Uh…yeah…” Leah said.

“We should do that! That sounds like fun!” 

“Lets…not…let’s just go cuddle…”

This was how a majority of days passed, Ruby and Leah would cuddle and feed each other, while cuddling up and watching TV. While Sarah and Dia would engage in activities together, and then eat their weight in food four times over. Sarah was clearly the instigator of most of these activities, being significantly hornier then Dia ever has been. Dia was still incredibly into it though, loving how big and fat she and Sarah had become. There was often yelling from Sarah’s room, mostly from Sarah herself. 

Leah often took Ruby out to escape the two of their horny sisters. They went around to various restaurants, a small number of sights, and a number of clothing restocks at a few stores.  
Now, however, it was time to leave. Ruby and Dia had to get back to Numazu in time as school was starting back up. Ruby was all packed and ready to go. Dia, however, was struggling to finish her packing. As, Sarah kept trying to get her to stay, even though she knew that Dia could not do that. She eventually gave up. 

“We can video-chat!” Dia said, “I’ll have to stock-up on button-ups and pants…” 

“I’ll do the same thing…” Sarah said, moving to hard make-out with Dia. In front of their sisters, one of which was waiting to leave. Sarah had very little on, an ill-fitting button-up, and that was it. Though  
at this point, they were all used to Sarah being like this. While this was going on, Leah and Ruby, desperately trying to tune out the moans of their sisters, were giving their goodbyes.

“Well, I’ll call when we land!” Ruby said, hugging Leah.

“Ok. We should video chat too, though for a less horny reason…” Leah returned the hug, “You might want to lose some of the weight, it’s warmer in Numazu, so you don’t need as much.”

“No, I’ll be fine, it’s sort of like my memory of this trip!” Ruby said, rubbing her tummy.

“I see…maybe I’ll retain my size then if I come to visit one weekend…” Leah said. Their conversation devolved into various things, hoping they could outlast their sister’s make-out. Which they did, once  
Ruby reminded Dia that the plane left in an hour. They hugged goodbye and left, Sarah giving Dia one last grope and kiss. 

Once they left, Sarah seemed to have reverted back to a more “normal” state, no longer in the presence of her now very fat girlfriend. 

“Well, lets start the clean-up, sis!” Sarah said, with, for the first time in weeks, not even a hint of arousal in her voice, “I’ll go put on actual clothes…jeez…I really overdid it…”

Leah sighed with relief to have her sister back to her normal self. They got to cleaning up their rooms and the café, which had become quite a mess under their gluttonous tendencies. It took up a majority of the day cleaning the place to open for tomorrow. 

On the plane, Ruby and Dia were seated…uncomfortably. Their new heft proving to be an issue for the plane’s seats. 

“Ugh, and I said we were gonna try and keep our weight down…” Dia said, looking at her huge belly, “I mean look at us, we’re so fat!”

Ruby shrugged, “I don’t mind, it made Leah happy, and you and Sarah seemed…happy,” Ruby said, remembering some of the things that happened over the break. 

“I guess…I did enjoy myself…sorry if Sarah and I went overboard with our…activities…”

“You mean when you two were jumping on the bed?”

“…Yes, exactly, Ruby,” Dia said, keeping up Leah’s lie, also wanting to protect Ruby. It was an uneventful, but still uncomfortable trip back home. 

As Ruby was calling Leah after the plane landed, Dia was looking for their driver to take them home, when she spotted them. It was Mari and Riko, who were looking enormous. Would Mari or even Riko be able to drive?

Well, at least they weren’t the only ones doing some gaining over the break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the last chapter! If you haven't already, leave kudos if you enjoyed the whole story!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter fic! So be on the look out for a second chapter soon! Leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
